


I Caught Insomnia From Looking at the Moon

by DocSawbones



Series: Lemon Demon Two-Parters [3]
Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Herbert talks about his feelings, Lack of Sleep, M/M, Relationship Talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocSawbones/pseuds/DocSawbones
Summary: Herbert wants to know what he and Dan have. Dan can't sleep. It works out.Title from "Man-Made Object" by Lemon Demon





	1. Chapter 1

Dan can’t sleep. He’s tossing and turning, trying to get at least a little bit of sleep, but it’s useless. Beside him, sitting up and still awake, is Herbert. Reading, he notices Dan’s restlessness out of the corner of his eye. He doesn’t address it just yet, waiting for his roommate to speak first. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, Dan leans against Herbert slightly. It’s silent again, but it’s a comfortable silence. Not awkward and full of tension like their previous silences. Hearing each other’s breathing wasn’t worrying this time, it was slow and relaxed, giving them the feeling of safety. Finally, Herbert spoke up, “Dan?”

“Hmm?” Dan hums.

“What are we?” He does a poor job at hiding his feelings in that question. Usually his voice is nearly deadpan, but this time he sounds… anxious. Vulnerable. He’s talking about his feelings willingly though, so that’s an improvement.

“What do you mean, Herbert?” 

Sigh. That wasn’t clear enough for him. “Well, I’ve confessed my feelings. Then you’ve kissed me. Is that all there is to whatever we have?”

Dan’s quiet for a few moments, thinking about what Herbert has said. Does he want to make this something? He has no experience with men, only the ladies he’s dated before. But then again… Herbert was interesting, in both good and bad ways. It may be odd to see him vulnerable like this, not all arrogant and bossy, but it was somewhat endearing to Dan. Proof that he wasn’t all that he seemed, that every once in a while his guard can come down. Playing it safe, he says, “Do you want this to be something more?”

A pause. Then an ever-so quiet answer, “Yes.”

It’s freeing, honestly. They’re going to go through with this, and they’re not going to be interrupted. No distractions from other people, no failures, just whatever this relationship will be. Thinking for a moment, Dan gets an idea. It’s clearly late at night, and Herbert probably hasn’t slept since the nap they shared together. Carefully, he takes the book out of his hands, putting in a bookmark and setting it down somewhere else. Herbert starts to protest, but Dan just shushes him gently, taking his glasses off as well. They get placed with the book, and Herbert begrudgingly goes with Dan, laying down in his embrace.

“Let’s sleep, yeah?” Was the last thing Dan mumbled to him, before they both dozed off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this being late and not very interesting, I was preoccupied with vampire AU and also I had a hard time writing this

The next day, a day off for the two of them, started simply and easily. Sure, they were quiet, somehow even more than usual, but it wasn’t an awkward or fearful quiet. Peaceful, more than their lives for the past year or so, almost domestic. Of course, Dan needed something to do, he’s been inside too much in his opinion. Easiest course of action for him would’ve been to just go out himself, have some alone time, self care and all that. But the easiest course of action wasn’t the one he wanted. So he had asked Herbert on a date. It took some persuading, mostly due to Herbert’s tendency to avoid public areas, but they finally agreed on seeing a movie together.

As of now, they’re walking out of the movie theater, and Herbert is ranting. He has quite a few opinions about said movie, and not all of them are good. Such a harsh critic. Dan accepts this, listening and giving his input every once in a while. Getting in the car, his rant continued. Now, Dan may love and appreciate Herbert, but it’s getting to be too much. Even when they got home, he was  _ still _ ranting. Goddamn, he really has a lot to say, huh? It’s getting to be infuriating, too much talking. Common sense flew out the window of Daniel’s mind when he grabs Herbert by the shoulders and kisses him. He stops talking, pleasantly surprised by the kiss. When they pull away from each other, Herbert asks, “What was that for?”

“I wanted you to be quiet.” Dan mumbles, rubbing his roommate’s shoulders.


End file.
